hiqeafandomcom-20200214-history
Miho Mosulishvili
Mikheil "Miho" Mosulishvili (IPA: mɔsuliʃvili; Georgian: მიხეილ "მიხო" მოსულიშვილი; born December 10, 1962) is a Georgian writer and playwright. Contents hide * 1Biography * 2Works ** 2.1Books ** 2.2Drama * 3Literary prizes and awards * 4References Biographysource Mosulishvili graduated in 1986 from Tbilisi State University. Afterwards, he worked as a geologist and as a journalist in various newspapers, published several Georgian stories, novels and plays, and translated three novels of Boris Akunin. His plays were performed in Georgia at theaters, on television and on radio. Some of his works have been translated into English, German, Armenian and Russian. His main works are Flight Without a tun and biographical novel Vazha-Pshavela. Workssource Bookssource * My Redbreast, Glosa Publishing, 2015 * Laudakia Caucasia, or A Happy Psychological Portrait of a Century of Wrath, created by Mikhael Tonet’s furniture and by our Tears, Ustari Publishing, 2014 * A Big She-Bear, Saunje Publishing, 2013 * The River of the Soul, Intelekti Publishing, 2012 * From Nowhere to Nowhere, Saunje Publishing, 2012 * Helessa, Ustari Publishing, 2012 * The Stone of Grace, Siesta Publishing, 2011 * Vazha-Pshavela, Pegasi Publishing, 2011 * Almost Picasso and a little bit Bosch, from the Right, Saari Publishing, 2010 * Swans under Snow, Saari Publishing, 2004 * Bendela, Saari Publishing, 2003 * Flight Without a Cask, Bakur Sulakauri Publishing, 2001; Gumbati, 2007, 2011 * The Knight of the Untimely Time, Bestseller Publishing, 1999 * Space in the Vertical, Merani Publishing, 1997 * Frescoes on a Moonlit Day, Merani Publishing, 1990 * The Man of the Forest, Ministry of Culture Collegium, 1988 Dramasource * Laudakia Caucasia (2013) * My Redbreast (2012) * Vazha-Pshavela Or Seeing Unknown (2012) * Christmas Goose with Quince (2010) * Khapra Beetle and House Mouse (2010) * Dancing with the Dead (2005) * White Troops (1997) * Twist of the Border (1995) * The Wood Man (1988) Literary prizes and awardssource * The Georgian National Cinema Centre Prize for Kakutsa film scripts to mark the 100th anniversary of the Georgian Democratic Republic, 2015 * M. Tumanishvili Fund, Tumanishvili Film Actors’ Theatre and Tbilisi Mayor’s Office Cultural Enterprise Centre’s Joint Competition Prize for New Georgian Plays for 2012, for the one-act mythological-ritual play Vazha-Pshavela, or Seeing the Invisible, 2012 * Silver Prize for the Helesa movie-novel (based on synopsis), the Summit Marketing Effectiveness Award. Nomination, Small-Budget, Portland, Oregon, USA, 2012 * Gala (literary prize) for the biographical novel Vazha-Pshavela, 2011 * Khertvisi Literary Competition prize for the story The Night Before, 2007 * Literary competition Formula NLO 2006 prize for the story Alloplant, Athens, Greece, 2006 * Bekar International Literary Competition (for musical compositions), nominated for prize ‘Jazz and Rock Music: Prose’ for the story The Pharisee Council, Moscow, Russia, 2005 * Medal of Merit, awarded by President of Georgia N132, 1998 * Union of Writers prize for the play The White Army, 1998 * Tbilisi Mayor’s Office, Tbilisi Office for Youth and the Bestseller Union of Booklovers literary competition: first prize for the novel, The Knight of the Untimely Time, 1998 * Georgian Television and Radio Committee Prize for the radio play The Man of the Forest, 1987 Referencessource * Dancing With The Dead * MOSULISHVILI MIKHO Categories: * Writers from Georgia (country) * 1962 births * People from Tbilisi * Tbilisi State University alumni * Living people * Novelists from Georgia (country) * Dramatists and playwrights from Georgia (country) * Screenwriters from Georgia (country) * Translators from Georgia (country) * Postmodern writers